No Phone Calls
by LAGC
Summary: A take down goes badly for the A-team and Faceman pays the price.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Faceman saves B.A.

**No Phone Calls: by LAGC  
>000000000000000<strong>

Hannibal's plan had come together in its usual fashion therefore the "piece of cake" takedown the Colonel had promised did not live up to expectations. Now the team was embroiled in an all out hand to hand fight with the thugs they'd been hired to stop.

Hannibal was facing off with the knife wielding king thug. Murdock was trading blows with the second in command. Both Hannibal and the Captain seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Face couldn't say the same. Somehow he had been paired off with the biggest slug in the bucket. Not that Face wasn't trying and giving it his all, but the guy was just bigger, taller, and built like a cement dam.

B.A. saw what was going on but couldn't make his way over to the Lieutenant. The Big Guy was in the middle of pulverizing two cockroaches of his own. But seeing Face in so deep over his head caused B. A. to lose the last of his patience. He grabbed each of his opponents by their shirt buttons and slammed them together like cheap cymbals. This rendered them practically unconscious and he dropped them in the dirt where they belonged.

In less than three angry strides, B.A. was at Face's side. The goon had pinned Face against a tree and was pummeling his ribs. B.A. clamped his hand across the goon's shoulder and spun him around. Before the guy could register what happened, B.A. smashed him in the face with two quick as lightening jabs. And another creep was down for the count.

A quick glance around showed that Hannibal and Murdock were successfully securing their opponents. Faceman was still standing but was clutching his side and pale as a ghost. In fact the only color on his face came from his blue eyes. Eyes which suddenly grew quite large as he pushed off the tree and lunged toward B. A.

As the burly Sergeant processed this he also heard Murdock yell, "Gun!" And Hannibal order "Everyone down!" just as the deafening sound of a gunshot thundered. In the next instance Hannibal gave a roundhouse kick to the gunman's jaw thereby neutralizing any further threat. The gunman was one of the double team creeps B.A. had originally engaged.

All was silent for a few seconds until B. A. hollered,

"HANNIBAL! Faceman's been hit!"

The Colonel turned to see B.A. holding Face and lowering him to the ground. A large blood stain was growing on his Lieutenant's right arm. Hannibal ordered Murdock to tie up the thugs and he ran over to his fallen man.

B. A. was now tearing off Face's shirt so they could access and assess his wound. Face was gasping for breath. The pain from the gunshot and most likely broken ribs was taking a heavy toll on him. Running his usual "I'm fine scam" wasn't going to play this time.

"He took that bullet. It was meant for me, man. But the fool jumped in front of me and took it himself, Hannibal." B.A.'s voice was filled with worry and awe without any of his usual gruffness.

"Easy, Sergeant. Everything will be okay. Face, you with me, Kid? Let me see the damage here." replied Hannibal trying to keep his boys calm.

"Yeah I'm here, Colonel," slurred Face.

"Seems like you took a high hit to your arm. It's a clean through shot. I'll field dress it here then we'll get you to a hospital."

"No! No hospital, Decker is too hot on our trail. You fix it, Colonel." Face pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Tell you what, Kid, we'll compromise and head to Maggie's okay." Hannibal offered because he knew Face was right about Decker and Maggie's place was probably just as close as any hospital anyway. Besides Face's wound clearly needed professional attention.

"Good," groaned Face just before he passed out.

Meanwhile Murdock had retrieved the van and was leaping out of it with the first aid kit. B.A. was so concerned about Face he didn't even gripe at Murdock for abusing the brakes. As soon as Hannibal finished his field triage they loaded Face onto the floor of the van.

B.A. growled a warning to be careful, "The fool probably has some cracked ribs from the way that sucker was pounding on him before I got to them."

Murdock took up his post by Face's side keeping pressure on the gunshot wound and trying to keep Face still. Hannibal made the phone call to notify Dr. Maggie Sullivan that they were coming in with a wounded Face. B.A. slammed down the accelerator and rushed his friend to Bad Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Maggie to rescue.

**No Phone Calls: by LAG**

**Chapter Two **

**000000000000000**

They made it there in under thirty minutes. Maggie met them at the door. B.A. carried his unconscious friend into Maggie's examination room then he ran back out to stash the van in Maggie's barn. The sheriff in town was a trusted ally but Maggie had warned Hannibal that there were two sheriffs from out of town visiting this week.

When B.A. reentered the house he found Murdock pacing maniacally across the living room. Hannibal was still in the exam room filling in details for Maggie and assisting her as she treated Face. B.A slumped into an armchair.

"Fool! Stop your pacing! Ya gonna wear out the Doc's carpet." B.A growled, mainly to distract himself. Murdock looked at him but didn't really register the words so he kept on pacing and wringing his ball cap.

"I shoulda made sure both of those suckers were out cold before I turned my back on them. That was a stupid move. But I knew Face was in trouble so I hurried the job."

Murdock stopped pacing and sat across from the Big Guy. He turned his compassionate brown eyes up to his friend, "Don't sweat it Big Guy. You did exactly what each one of us woulda done."

"I assumed I had knocked 'em both out cold. I was wrong and now Faceman is shot." lamented B.A. Then he added, "Hit with a bullet meant for me."

Before Murdock could respond to that Hannibal came out of the exam room. Both men anxiously turned to their commander for an update.

"Maggie says he's gonna be okay. She has stopped the bleeding. Fortunately it missed the major blood vessels but she's not sure if it broke any bone. She is running an x-ray now to be sure and to check on his ribs. That was a good heads up on your part, Sergeant. Realizing that Face took a beating on his rib cage." the Colonel informed them.

"What would have been a good heads up would have been knocking that crud-ball out in the first place so he wouldn't have been able to shoot Face at all. Then all we'd be worried about was Faceman's ribs. Fool's in there bleeding cuz I messed up, Hannibal. Don't go trying to sugar coat that."

"B.A. you know as well as I do we don't have room for or the luxury of self blame. It was no more your fault than it was mine - after all, it was my plan. There was a series of events that resulted in Face's injury. That's it. We address the problem, get our Lieutenant healthy, and move on." explained Hannibal.

"He's right, B.A." added Murdock. "You can't blame yourself neither can Hannibal. Me either for that matter. I could torture myself by thinking that maybe if I hadn't gloated to the creep I captured I would have noticed the gunman sooner. The only person to blame is the creep who pulled the trigger."

The comrades sat in silence until Doc Sullivan walked into the living room about twenty minutes later. She smiled at the three worried men as they all leapt to their feet in a fretful greeting. Then she gave her report,

"Well based on my exam and the x-rays I took, Face has a fractured right humerus from the bullet and two broken ribs on his left side from the beating. I've wrapped his ribs but I can't do anything for his arm yet because of the GSW. "

"He bled a lot on the way over, Doc," said Murdock

"I know Captain, fortunately he didn't needed a transfusion. The bullet missed his brachial artery thank goodness. I have him on an IV with antibiotics."

"Can we see him, Maggie?" asked Hannibal.

"As if I could actually stop any of you from doing just that. Go ahead but just a quick visit. I have Face sedated so I doubt he'll be too responsive."

The three men quietly slipped into the examination room and gingerly approached Faceman. Murdock gently placed his hand on Face's leg. Hannibal stood near his Lieutenant's head while B.A. took up post at Faceman's feet looking down at his friend.

"Hey Kid, Maggie says you're going to be just fine. She fixed you up real well." said Hannibal

"Yeah, Muchacho all ya gotta do now is rest up and heal up solid." added Murdock.

Face stirred a bit at their voices and sounded as if he tried to speak but due to the sedative his words were lost.

"Shh, just rest Kid. We can talk tomorrow. We're going to let you sleep now." Hannibal said comfortingly. He adjusted the blanket on his boy then he and Murdock left as quietly as they entered. B.A. made no attempt to leave. Hannibal and he shared a knowing glance and they left the Big Guy with Face.

Once he was alone with his friend B.A. dropped his mask of angry bravado, a bit.

"Fool! Whatcha go and jump in front of me like that? Taking my bullet. It probably wouldn't have hurt me as bad as you. I've got more meat on my bones than you." B.A. didn't even try to sound gruff as he said this. All he felt was sad that his friend got wounded protecting him.

The Sergeant wasn't at all comfortable with that. After all protecting the Team was HIS job. He was the "body guard" ever since their time in Nam. Even though he rarely participated in the antics of a wildly mischievous Murdock or a reckless Face; he damn well made sure to always be there to handle anyone who tried to retaliate against or beat down his little brothers. Even now B.A. always tried to make sure he paired up against the biggest meanest suckas in a ruckus. Unfortunately that didn't happen in today's brawl. Something else he was feeling ashamed for. Now Face had broken ribs and a gun shot wound and to B.A.'s thinking that meant he had failed.

After a glance around the room, B.A. noticed an arm chair in the corner. He carried it closer to Face's bed and sat down. No way he was leaving his buddy's side tonight. He owed the dang fool. After a while Doc Sullivan came in to check Face's vitals and replace the IV bag. She didn't even try to tell B.A. to leave and find a bed in one of her guest rooms. Hannibal had told her how Face had gotten shot so she knew honor and loyalty would keep B.A. right by Face's side until her patient awoke. She simply brought over a little step stool to act as an ottoman and fetched an extra blanket from her supply cabinet for B.A. He nodded his thanks as she left.

Once out of the exam room she looked at Hannibal and Murdock. They were pretending to watch an old Western on her t.v. She told them that they were welcome to use one of her guest rooms so they could get some sleep. They both thanked her but she knew neither one would take her up on the offer. They too, were going to stick as close to Face as they could. She smiled to herself thinking that hopefully tomorrow Face would be well enough for her to dial back the sedatives a bit so he could have a brief conversation with his team. Then everyone would rest more easily. She retired to her own room to get some rest herself. She set a recurring alarm on her watch so she could check on her patient throughout the night. She knew if anything went amiss between her visits, one of the guys would alert her immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Face and B.A. have a heart to heart.

**No Phone Calls: by LAG**

**Chapter Three**

**000000000000000**

The night passed uneventfully for everyone. Maggie checked on Face every couple of hours and replaced his I.V as needed. B.A. was awake each time she visited and Hannibal asked for a quick update each time. She even caught Murdock peeking into the room during a few of her check ups.

When morning officially came. She found Murdock in her kitchen cooking up a mess if bacon. Hannibal was sitting at the table mixing pancake batter. She smiled at the two men. Clearly they were keeping themselves busy and useful to burn off their nervous energy and to show their gratitude.

"Face is starting to stir, Maggie." Hannibal informed her.

"That's good. I reduced the dose of his sedative the last time I checked in." she answered then explained,"I would like him to be alert enough to talk to me during my next fuller examination"

"When will you do that, Doc?" asked Murdock.

"As soon as Face wakes up."

Just then they all heard B.A.s voice rumble from the exam room, "Dang it, Faceman! Don't try to move fool. You're hurt man."

Murdock turned off the stove and they all went to Face's room. Maggie took control of the situation by going over to Face and gently elevating the head of his bed. Hannibal's order for everyone to stand down helped a lot too. Face stopped wiggling and B.A. stepped back.

"Well good morning Lieutenant. It's good to see your baby blues today." Maggie addressed Face.

"Yeah, Hi, Doc." Face replied as he sank back against the raised bed.

Maggie then told everyone to leave the room.

Murdock gave Face a fast pat on his leg and a wink, which Face weakly returned. Murdock then put his arm around B.A.'s shoulder to lead him out of the room. "Me and the Big Guy here will go make the pancakes."

Hannibal turned to the patient and the doctor.

"Good to see you awake, Kid"

"Good to be awake, Colonel".

"Maggie, do you want me to stay in case you need an assistant?" Hannibal offered.

Maggie smiled and said, "No thanks, we should be fine. Face won't have to move much."

"Lieutenant, do I need to stay to ensure that Doc Sullivan will hear accurate truthful answers?"

"No, Colonel. I'll be a model patient and tell the whole truth, no scamming.. I promise."

"Ok you two, I'll be right outside in the living room." replied Hannibal giving them both a deeply concerned look as he left.

"Good alone at last. Okay Face first off I'll give you the run through. Two broken ribs on your left side, which I've taped up. One clean through gunshot wound to your upper right arm and a fractured humerus from the gunshot. You lost a fair amount of blood. I have you on fluids, antibiotics, and a sedative. Now how do you feel?"

"Like a went a few rounds with a lawnmower and lost, Doc. I feel woozy. I'm super nauseated - probably the sedative. They wreak havoc with my stomach. My arm is hurting a lot so is my side. But hey none of this is a surprise, right?" Face tried to finish with his trademark grin but couldn't quite pull it off.

"I'll lay off the sedative if you promise to stay still and calm. I'll switch over to a simple painkiller that I expect you to take, Lieutenant."

Maggie then proceeded with her exam. Fortunately her patients Bp and temperature were within acceptable ranges. Both a little elevated which was an expected reaction of his healing body.

Then came the really important check - his breathing.

"I know this will hurt, Face, but I need you to take several really deep breaths. I've got to listen to your lungs. We have to make sure they stay clear." Face nodded his understanding and Maggie applied her stethoscope. "Oh Face, deep breaths in and out."

After several breaths Maggie told Face he could stop. He tiredly lean back against the bed. A few wisps of his hair clinging to his slightly sweaty brow revealed the toll this small task had taken on him.

"Well Lt. Peck. So far so good. Everything appears to be within acceptable normal, including your lungs. Are you hungry?"

"Only a little, Doc. Thirsty more so," Face quietly answered.

"Some food will do you good. I'll send one of the guys in with a plate and some tea." She then added, " Having something in your stomach will help with the medication induced nausea too. I'm guessing a trip to the rest room will make you more comfortable too."

When Face gave her a sheepish grin she said, "I'll send in Hannibal. The Colonel can help you make the walk."

Hannibal entered as she exited. "Hey Kid, wait for me." he said when he spotted Face trying to sit up and twist off the bed. The Colonel strode quickly to Faceman's side and supported him while he helped the Lieutenant swing his legs off the bed. Hannibal used the remote to lower the bed so Face's feet easily reached the floor. Positioning himself under Faceman's left arm, the two men stood up in unison and shuffled over to the en suite bathroom. Face said he could handle the rest on his own and, since his Lieutenant was clad only in his boxers, Hannibal accepted Face's assessment. Once the Kid emerged from the bathroom the pair repeated their shuffle back to the bed. Hannibal gently got Face resettled in the bed and noticed that he looked chilled. The Colonel grabbed a Johnny robe from the shelf and helped Face to put it on.

"Doesn't quite match with those designer skivvies you got on, Kid. But it will do for now," Hannibal teased. "Ha ha Hannibal." Face replied as Hannibal finished arranging the blankets and pillow around him.

Just then Murdock entered with a tray of food which he placed on the bed table and slide over to Face. Hannibal gave Face a fatherly pat on his healthy shoulder and left saying he was going to grab some grub in the kitchen. With his typical flourish, Murdock lifted the warming cover revealing a plate filled with a pancake, some scrambled egg, and two strips of bacon. "There's more in the kitchen, Buddy, but since I wasn't sure how hungry ya were I figured to start small."

"Good call, Murdock. This is just fine." Face said as he awkwardly picked up the fork in his left hand. He grinned gratefully when he suddenly realized that Murdock had cut the pancake into bite size pieces. "I figured using a fork and a knife at the same time would be a bother for ya, right now," Murdock explained.

Murdock had brought in a plate for himself too so the friends ate together. Once the Captain had swallowed his last bite he quietly said, "Ya gave me quite a scare, Facey. That wound bled like hell and try as I might I couldn't keep you conscious." Face looked at his best friend, "I'm sorry, Buddy." "I know, Facial One. It's just seeing any if us bleeding and hurt bad. Well it just makes fighting down the Nam memories a little extra hard."

The Captain sighed loudly and suddenly jumped off the bed, inadvertently jostling Face in the process. Face didn't complain though, he didn't want his friend to feel bad especially not while he was struggling to cling to his "good mood" to evade a "bad one". Face made a note to self to put Hannibal on high alert for any slippage in Murdock's grasp on reality.

"Well I promised the Big Guy I'd trade off KP duty with him as soon as we finished eating. I mustn't keep the Mudsucker waiting." With that Murdock ruffled Face's hair, gathered up the tray and left.

Face tiredly leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. He heard the door creak open and B.A. slip into the room. Even with his eyes closed he could recognize B.A.'s footsteps. The Big Guy quietly took his seat in the chair from last night. Face heard him flip open a magazine as he settled into his seat, his post. Face smiled to himself.

"B.A. You know you don't have to keep vigil in here." Face said softly, without opening his eyes.

"Shut up, Fool. I'll sit wherever I want!"

"B.A. I'm going to be fine."

"I know that, Sucka. Doctor Sullivan wants to make sure breakfast stays in you and with your ribs broken you shouldn't be alone just in case it doesn't stay in. So I'm staying right here."

"Ok, Big Guy. Company isn't a bad idea, I guess."

"Yeah I know, Little Brother. You don't do well with alone, never have." Face was too tired to offer his usual denial and a little too surprised by B.A.'s astute observation as well.

After a few minutes of silence, B.A. quietly asked, "Faceman? What cha jumped in front of me for. That shot was meant for me, man."

"Because I saw it before you did. I just reacted, is all," Face responded guardedly.

"Aw you could have just yelled for me to drop".

"No I couldn't. That cement wall had knocked all the air out of me. I had no way to warn you."

"You didn't have to take the bullet, man".

"Yes I did. You were in the line of fire because you came to help me." Face winced internally because the pain medication was loosening up his tongue. Damn stuff was like truth serum to him - that's why he tried to avoid it at all cost.

"That was my choice, my risk, Faceman"

"And jumping in front of you was mine, B.A."

"You still haven't told me why"

Exhaustion, pain, and the meds got the better of the usually tight lipped soldier. Without intending to he told his friend the raw truth.

"Because I couldn't let you get killed. I couldn't let that phone call happen."

"Phone call?" B.A.'s confusion at this statement evident in his voice.

"Yeah the phone call. The call Hannibal would have to make to your mother if you got hurt or worse. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't put her through that. Or put Hannibal through that."

"Aw man. You getting hurt ain't any better than me getting hurt, brother."

"Of course it is. Don't you see. I get hurt, or worse, there is no phone call. Everyone and anyone who gives a damn about me would be right there with me. So no phone call. No burden on a Hannibal. No one devastated on the end of an AT&T connection."

"Aw, Faceman. Little brother."

"Just shush, B.A. Please just leave it be. I'm really tired now."

"Okay, Face. I'll drop it. Just get some sleep now so you can heal up."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Hannibal makes an unwelcome discovery.

**No Phone Calls by LAGC**

**Chapter Four **

**000000000000000**

For the rest of the day Face's time was filled by naps, Maggie's check-ups, and visits from the guys. When Hannibal took his turn, Face shared with him his concerns about Murdock's emotional state. The Colonel assured Face that he'd keep a close eye on the pilot. Murdock took meal duty and when they weren't eating together he had card games to play. B.A. loosened up a little and went to spend a little time tweaking the van.

The next day dawned with Face looking better and progressing well. Maggie said his GSW was looking good - the stitches were holding and there were no signs of infection. Even the pain medication seemed to be cooperating with Face. Everybody relaxed a bit. They all knew that their con-man had a long recovery in front of him but everyone was grateful that things were going as well as they were.

Hannibal was still being very cautious about having the team seen about town. Sheriff Thompson and Deputy Harmson were trusted allies, but the two visiting lawmen were wild cards to Hannibal. He told B.A. to keep the van hidden and restricted everyone to Maggie's property.

But by the end of the second day, Maggie was running out of basic food supplies. After all she had shopped for a single woman, not a combat team. Since no one yet wanted her far from Faceman, Hannibal went to the small local grocery store. When he finished shopping for the staples he started over to the local cafe. He planned to bring some take-out meals back for dinner. As he crossed the street, the cautious Colonel spotted Thompson and Harmson seated at a table. The two unknown lawmen were sharing a table with them. Hannibal paused outside the cafe. Something in his gut warned him not to go in. That's when he took a good look at the blond stranger sheriff. "Oh crud," Hannibal said to himself as he turned on his heels and hotfooted it back to Maggie's.

Murdock and B.A. were watching t.v. when their Colonel stormed into the house. Both turned anxiously toward him and asked what was wrong. He told them who he saw.

"Are you sure Colonel? It's been a while since we've seen him," Murdock asked incredulously.

B.A. just sat sulkily on the couch.

"Yes, Captain, I'm sure. Recalling the faces of my foes is a survival technique I've mastered. If you forget what they look like they can catch you." Hannibal snarked.

"DAMN" said Murdock and B.A in unison.

"Who is it Hannibal?" demanded Maggie. She had hurried into the room when she heard Hannibal thunder in.

"Captain Royce, he was assigned to Col. Lynch and Col. Briggs. I guess he ditched chasing military criminals and settled into chasing regular ones." answered Hannibal.

"And he can recognize you guys?" she cautiously asked.

"Yes." the Team answered in unison.

"Okay! Team, no one leaves this house until further notice." declared Hannibal.

Then he asked, "Maggie, do you know how long Sheriff Royce and the other one will be in Black Rock?"

"No I don't. But I can find out from Hank," she replied.

"Alright, do that but don't let him know we are here. That way he's not shoved into the middle this."

"I'll call him right now," she stated

"No! no phone call. That might feel too odd and raise suspicions." commanded the Colonel

After a brief discussion they had a plan. Maggie remembered that it was time for Deputy Harmson's monthly check up. He always avoided it so it was her habit to corner him at work; when he couldn't squirm out of it. The plan was for her to pop into the sheriff's office in the morning and gather the intel the team needed.

The rest of the evening went smoothly but everyone was on high alert. Face realized something was amiss so he pumped Murdock for the story. The Captain was reluctant to tell him but realized Face would just worry more, or worse try to move around and snoop out the answers. So he told Face all about Royce and Maggie's mission. Face wasn't any happier to hear this news than the rest of the guys.

While he and Murdock were talking, Hannibal came in to remind Murdock it was his turn on watch. Once his best buddy left, Face turned to Hannibal and said, "Let's get out of here Colonel. I feel well enough to travel."

"The hell you are, Lieutenant. Maggie hasn't even set your arm yet. We aren't going anywhere until she clears you."

"Then how about you, Murdock, and B.A. take off for a few days. You can always come back once Royce is gone."

"No. We won't leave you here unable to defend yourself."

"Hannibal!" Face carefully pleaded.

"No. We'll be better informed tomorrow after Maggie's visit to the sheriff's office. No point in making any sort of plan until then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Faceman tries to convince B.A. to escape.

**No Phone Calls By LAGC**

**Chapter Five**

**000000000000000**

The third day dawned over four men and a doctor, who had all spent a restless night. Maggie stirred early and went to check on her patient. She found Face sleeping and B.A. snoozing in his chair. He adamantly refused to spend the nights anywhere but near Faceman. Maggie wasn't sure Face even knew this since she noticed that the Big Guy took up his nightly post only after the patient was asleep.

"Fool was still all night, Doc. His breathing started to sound a little funny earlier this morning though," the Sergeant reported.

"Thanks, B.A. I'll double check his lungs."

Their whispered conversation roused the Lieutenant. He looked at them through barely opened eyes and complained, "Its not polite to talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Quit gripping Sucka. I'm just telling the Doc what I know." growled the Big Guy.

"Ok, ok boys enough," interjected Maggie, then she added,"Since you're awake,Face, take a few minutes to get yourself together. I'll come back in when you're ready and give you your morning examination."

When she left, B.A. helped Face rise and walk to the bathroom. Faceman's ribs were causing him a lot of pain and made moving around really difficult. He was grateful for his friend's assistance but was embarrassed that he needed it. Once the duo had gotten Face resettled into bed, he turned to the Big Guy and said, "Thanks B.A. Sorry to be such bother."

"Don't talk stupid, Face. Helping you ain't a bother. I'm just glad you're here for me to help."

Face smiled at this statement.

"You know I told Hannibal that the three of you should leave until Maggie says the coast is clear. I don't like the idea of you guys risking getting caught by Royce because I'm bedridden here. Maggie can hide me. Heck, she can always wrap my face in bandages if she has to."

"None of us will go for that and you know it. We stay together and go out together," stated B.A.

"Ya, I know. But I had to try. Did you spend the night in here, Big Guy?"

"Yes. And I don't want to hear any jibber jabber about it. I told you I'll sleep wherever I want."

"Thanks, B.A."

"Nothing to thank me for, Sucka. Now I'll go get the Doc so she can check you over." with that B.A. left the room.

A couple of minutes later Maggie entered and proceeded to give Face his examination.

"No fever, blood pressure fine. Wound beginning to heal. That's all good." Then she examined Face's rib cage. "The bruising looks awful but is normal, Lieutenant. How much pain are you in, honestly?"

"It hurts badly enough for me to admit I need help to walk across the room." Face ruefully explained.

"I'm going to run another set of x-rays today. I want to make sure your ribs haven't shifted. Plus I want another look at your arm. I'm going to try to set it today. I'll admit it's a bit out of my realm of expertise. But we don't have many other options do we?"

"No, Doc, we don't. But I have every confidence in you." he said with a smile.

Maggie then listened to his chest and lungs. She actually went through the process twice.

"Face, I'm detecting a little bit of congestion. I'm going to prescribe at least one walk around the house every few hours. I know that won't be comfortable, but the movement should help keep your lungs clear. Also I want you to use the spirometer each day too. It will help me assess your lung function and will help you keep your lungs clear. Pneumonia is a common complication of broken ribs and we need to avoid that."

"Okay Maggie. Whatever needs to be done." promised Face.

"After breakfast I'm going to see Deputy Harmson. When I come back I'll run the new x-rays. Then I'll do my best to set your arm."

"Sounds like a decent plan to me." Faceman replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Maggie gets the intel.

**No Phone Calls: by LAG**

**Chapter Six **

**000000000000000**

It took about an hour after examining Face before Maggie was ready to set off on her mission. She had to update the Team on Face's progress and her treatment plans. She grabbed breakfast and a shower. Once she gathered up her "house call" equipment into her actual black doctor's bag she strolled off to see the deputy.

Jack Harmson cringed when she strutted in wiggling her bag at him. Hank Thompson laughed out loud as Royce and the other lawman offered up confused looks. Hank explained that Dr. Sullivan's was the town's general physician and she was there to corral Jack for his monthly mandatory check-up.

Hank then properly introduced her to his guests, "Dr. Sullivan these here men are Sheriffs Royce and Reed from up state."

"Hello Officers, Maggie Sullivan, good to meet you." she said as she shook their hands.

"Are you both enjoying your visit to Black Rock?"

Reed replied, "Yes, Hank and Jack have been very gracious." Royce simply nodded his agreement.

"Hope this doesn't sound pushy. I know what doctors do when we visit each other's practice, but what is it that lawmen do?" she coyly inquired. Her grin caused Reed to blush a bit.

"Oh we swap ideas and techniques for dealing with the mundane as well as emergency situations that can arise in our districts. Black Rock is a town very similar to our own." answered Royce.

"Oh yeah, Doc Sullivan, Sheriff Royce there has a military background. He was an MP. So he has all sorts of ideas to share with us." enthused Harmson.

At this point Hank stepped in. He suggested that he and their guests should go over to the cafe for breakfast so as to give Maggie and Jack some space. This actuality relieved Maggie because she knew it would be a lot easier and safer to pump the talkative deputy if they were alone. Twenty minutes later she knew what the team needed to know. She wrapped up her examination and hurried back to her house.

The Team was waiting anxiously. Since Face insisted on being in on the debrief, they gathered in his room. Maggie spilled what she had learned.

Royce and Reed intended to be in town for at least two more days. Hank was going to demonstrate how he patrols and maintains a presence in the outlying edges of the town. He was also showing them how he and Jack protect their small isolated town from criminal invasions such as hostile biker gangs. They all chuckled at the irony of that idea. This all seemed like good news. The Royce threat should be gone in 48 hours. And lying low inside Maggie's house seemed even more plausible since it seemed that the lawmen would be spending most of that time in the outskirts of town.

Once the debriefing was done. Maggie ordered the men out so she could proceed with her plans for Faceman. Hannibal helped him get ready for the x-rays. While the x-rays were processing Maggie showed Face and Hannibal how to operate and use the spirometer. The deep breathing required caused Face a fair amount of pain, but everyone understood the need for the procedure. The Doctor reminded her patient that this was why she insisted on his pain medication. The meds weren't just for comfort, they enabled him to breath properly thereby helping to keep his lungs clear. Hannibal assured her that Face would be taking his meds correctly.

By this point the x-rays were ready to be read. Everyone was happy to see that Face's ribs were exactly where they needed to be to heal properly. His arm was ready to be set. This was going to be tricky. Maggie had spent a good portion of the previous night concocting a plan.

Casting over the fresh GSW was not an option. Typically, maybe even ideally, this sort of fracture was treated with temporary external fixation. But Maggie lacked the materials and orthopedic specialization to accomplish this. Some time deep in the night she had come up with an idea. She was going to go real old school and splint Face's arm. Using three pieces of steel and multiple layers of gauze and medical tape she'd secure Face's bone but still leave the wound accessible for monitoring and treatment.

She had put B.A. to work in the morning cutting the pieces for her. He had even rounded out the ends so they wouldn't pierce into his teammate's flesh. Murdock and he had sterilized them as well. Murdock had also fashioned foam end pieces so that the splints would be more comfortable.

Hannibal helped hold Face perfectly still while she set the bone. Then the Colonel played nurse by assisting as she assembled the splint. He held the steel rods in placed while she secured them with the gauze and tape. The process took a lot out of the Lieutenant. Having one's bones pushed and rammed was not a pleasant experience. Maggie gave him a strong does of his pain medication and Hannibal ordered him to rest as he lowered the back of the bed into a horizontal position. Face leaned back and closed his eyes. Maggie and Hannibal left the room.

Murdock and B.A. were waiting in the kitchen. Both were glad to hear that all went well with Face and that he was napping. B. A. then went off to keep watch from the attic. Murdock and Hannibal prepped lunch. Maggie's offered to help were declined and met with suggestions that she herself get some rest. Her protests were interrupted by the ringing telephone.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be? It's my personal line. I'm expecting no phone calls." She said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Oh hi, Hank. I'm sorry? You want to do what?" Hannibal and Murdock watched as the color drained from her Face.

All three exchanged anxious glances.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: The Team has a problem.

**No Phone Calls: by LAGC**

**Chapter 7 **

**000000000000000**

"You want to bring Royce and Reed here? To visit?" Maggie asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

Murdock jumped up and looked to Hannibal,"Oh oh, Colonel."

Hannibal's eyes had turned an icy steel blue and he was bitting down in his cigar.

Maggie glanced at him - a growing desperation in her expression.

"What does my office have to do with police work, Hank?" she asked trying to sound more curious than alarmed. "Oh they're interested in my emergency trauma capabilities ... I see. No, I'm sorry Hank. Not tonight. I developed a horrible headache after I left you're office. I was actually on my way to take some medication and lie down when you called."

She cast a frantic look at Hannibal. The Colonel tried to sooth her with one of his cockily confident grins. His eyes weren't quite into it though.

"Ok, well, call me in the morning and once I feel better we can set something up." she said as she hung up her phone and collasped into a chair. Hannibal went to her side and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't lie to Hank you know. I did develop a splitting headache after I left his office ... and answered his phone call." she tried to joke.

"Don't worry, Maggie. You bought us enough time," Hannibal assured her. Then he turned to his Captain, "Murdock, go get B.A. so we can fill him in and make our plan."

Murdock rushed off to fetch the Big Guy.

"Maggie, what do we need to do to move Face as safely as possible?" Hannibal asked.

"The best answer is don't move him. But I know that isn't an option. I'll put together a kit with his meds and the spirometer. I'll tape his ribs, for a little extra support. Maybe a sling for his arm too."

"Okay. Nice plan. How about in the van? In his chair or stretched on the floor?"

"I'd have to go with stretched out on the floor, Hannibal"

Just then B. A. and Murdock returned. It was decided that they'd bug out once darkness fell. This way they'd have better coverage and Face could get as much real rest as possible. Hannibal's two men went off to prep the van and a comfortable floor mat for Face. Maggie set to gathering the medical supplies for her patient. Hannibal assembled some sandwiches, started brewing coffee, and checked their side arms.

About twenty minutes later all the pieces were gathered. Murdock took up the lookout post in the attic. B.A. and Hannibal sat down to discuss their escape route and destination. They didn't want to travel too far or too hard with Faceman injured on the floor.

"Well Colonel, Rte 395 is the fastest way, once we get to it that is." said B.A.

"Agreed, Sergeant."

"Ok so which way once we reach it? North or South?"

"South, B.A. Hank said that Royce and Reed were from up state so we'll go down state."

"So that means taking North Collins Rd. And going right past the Sheriffs station." B.A said in a low frustrated growl.

Their discussion was interrupted by Faceman's appearance in the living room.

"Lieutenant! Why are you out of bed!" demanded Hannibal

Maggie rushed over to Face even though he was waving her off. "Maggie, I'm alright. Afterall you said you wanted me to walk a bit." Face said.

"Not unassisted! Face! And you know that. Now sit." declared the Colonel as he guided Face over to the recliner.

"Hannibal. What is wrong? I woke up and heard you and B.A. planning routes like you were in a war council."

"Royce is coming here tomorrow to explore Maggie's trauma capabilities. Therefor we have to beat a hasty exit."

Face nodded stoically. "Okay when do we leave?"

"Just after full nightfall"

Face glanced at the map on the coffee table. He analyzed the route highlighted on it. "Colonel, North Collins isn't the best escape route. The old fire break road is more direct to 395 and it doesn't go directly past the sheriffs station." Face said.

"The fire road is in horrid condition." Maggie interjected.

"Precisely" agreed Hannibal.

"Oh come on Hannibal. The van can handle it and B.A. can drive through anything." argued Face.

"The van and B.A. are not the issue. Your ribs are. I don't want to undo all the work Maggie did"

"Colonel don't you dare put this team in extra jeopardy because I'm injured! Maggie will tape me up tight. I'll be fine."

Murdock entered the room at this point to give a status report.

"I hate to admit it, Colonel, but the Facial One has a point. I think I saw some bubble wrap in the garage. I can always bundle up my buddy in that too." Murdock smiled carefully and everyone could tell he was only half teasing about the bubble wrap.

Hannibal looked at his three men all waiting expectantly for his final plan. He had to admit that Face was right.

"Fine the fire road it is." Hannibal acquiesced.

Maggie took Face back into the exam room to apply the rib tape. She also double checked his splint. After a little trial and error she and Face fashioned a sling that helped protect his arm but didn't put too much pressure on his rib cage.

The van was prepped and packed. Face was bandaged and medicated. The route was planned. Destination was a bit up in the air. L.A. was off limits, Decker had gotten really tight and hot on their hideouts there. San Diego was farther than anyone wanted to travel considering Face's current condition. They all decided they'd recognize the best place to stop and hole up.

All they had to do now was wait for darkness. They ate a very tense meal. B.A, under Hannibal's orders, went to grab some sleep so he'd be at his best for the drive. Murdock resumed his attic post. Face rested in the recliner.

Maggie gave Hannibal one last tutorial on how to use the spirometer and how to keep checking Face's lungs. Hannibal listened intently.

"Hannibal, I can tell Hank that it wasn't just a headache. That I blew up with a vicious stomach flu over night and I'm scary contagious. That should keep him and Royce away. Then you all don't gave to escape tonight."

"No, Maggie. I'm not putting you in that sort of position. You've risked enough already. We will be fine. Once we set up a new base camp I'll give you a phone call. Thanks for everything, Maggie."

They shared a meaningful gaze and Hannibal pulled her in for a passionate embrace and kiss.

Just as suddenly he pushed back. Pulled on his black gloves and called out to the team.

Murdock reported,"90% percent of the house lights in town are now off and darkness is waiting to welcome us into her comforting concealment, Colonel."

B.A. sneered, "Don't be starting with your jibber jabber, Fool. We don't have time for it."

Everyone snuck out to the van. Face briefly complained about being confined to the floor, but was silenced when Hannibal informed him it was doctor's orders. Hannibal did let him lean up against the side of the van but only under the condition that he'd lie down at the first tinge of pain.

Everyone bade Maggie one last good bye and they set off. To be extra careful B.A. didn't turn on his headlights until they could no longer see any lights from town. Fortunately they encountered no one on the way to the fire road.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Frenzy on the Fire Road.

**No Phone Calls by LAGC**

**Chapter 8**

**000000000000000**

They travelled without incident for a good twenty minutes. The only thing they crossed paths with was a startled doe with her fawn. The road was truly in horrid condition. Even with B.A.'s careful, patient driving the van was jostled and jolted constantly. Murdock was keeping a watchful eye on his buddy knowing that there was no way Face was comfortable. When one particularly hard jolt caused Face to gasp in spite of himself, Murdock joined him on the floor.

"Sorry, Little Brother. Didn't see that hole in time," grumbled the Big Guy.

Hannibal turned around to see his Lieutenant sweaty and bleary eyed.

"Murdock, get him stretched out on the floor, now." he commanded. Face accepted Murdock's help without complaint.

Just then they heard a muffled curse from B.A., so Face and Murdock exchanged worried glances. The Captain pushed forward to look out the windshield as they heard Hannibal ready his pistol.

"Well doesn't this stimulate the circulation," he whispered around his cigar.

"Don't be getting on the Jazz, Hannibal. We don't need that trouble,man!" warned B.A.

In front of the van was an assembly of three vehicles, arranged in a crude ring. Their headlights all focussed on the men in the center of the ring. One who clearly stood out from the rest. His stiff stature, clenched crossed arms, and disciplined stance made him instantly recognizable.

"Decker." sneered Hannibal.

"On fooey! Where did that slug crawl out from?" whined Murdock. Then he added, "Oh lookie there, Royce is with him. What'a we gonna do now, Colonel?"

Hannibal grinned maniacally and readjusted his gloves. Without taking his eyes off his nemesis is the distance he said, "Nothing else to do, but ram our way through".

All his men let out dismayed groans.

"Murdock grab a rifle and be ready to man the sunroof. I'll take shotgun." He turned to look at Face, "Sorry, Kid, this ain't gonna be gentle. Curl up to protect yourself as best you can."

Face offered up a feeble grin. "Hey, um Murdock? Any chance you weren't kidding about that bubble wrap. Right about now I wouldn't mind being wrapped in it."

"Sorry, muchacho. That time I really was teasing," replied the Captain as he took up his position.

"Ok! B.A. Floor it!" ordered Hannibal. The Big Guy did just that. At that same moment, Decker and his crew reacted. Royce jumped into his truck ready to give chase. A third guy, one of Decker's men ran for the MP issued jeep. Two other soldiers took up positions behind the other government issued car. Decker held his ground fiercely and took aim at the van.

"Okay guys, let's shuffle Decker's deck!" Hannibal cheered around his cigar.

Face groaned. B.A. growled. Murdock yodeled.

The Big Guy slammed his foot on the accelerator. Hannibal leaned out his window and hollered a warning to Decker, "Hit the deck, Decker! We're coming through!" as he laid down some cover fire. Murdock popped up through the sunroof firing the automatic rifle.

Decker ordered his men to return fire. Which they did. B. A. never let up on the speed and drove right through the ring of vehicles even though the van was taking several hits. At the very last moment Decker leapt out of the way. He ran to Royce's waiting truck. The two immediately took up the chase.

Murdock pivoted at his post to provide fire cover to their flank. Hannibal rushed across the van and tossed open one if the rear doors. He took aim at the grill and tires of the pursuing truck. Finally he landed several shots into the engine which slowed Royce. Then the Colonel managed to shoot out the left front tire, which forced Royce to end his pursuit. B. A. didn't let up on his speed though knowing that he still had to put a good distance between them and Decker. Plus Decker had reinforcements coming up fast. They could hear the sirens of the MPs jeep and sedan closing in. Murdock maintained his position even though he was being tossed around like a cork in a hurricane.

Hannibal grappled his way back to his seat. On his way he cast a worried glance at Face. His lieutenant was curled up on the floor near Murdock's chair. He was clearly in pain and clearly trying his damnedest not to show it. Hannibal fought back a wave of guilt because he knew there was nothing he could do to help Face in this moment. Once he was back in the shotgun position, B.A. looked at him and worriedly rolled his eyes toward Faceman. Hannibal shook his head with a sorrowful shrug.

"Damn it Hannibal. I can't drive fast and keep the ride gentle," he snarled.

"We all know that Sergeant. The first priority is to loose these jerks. We'll worry about the rest after." Hannibal directed him. B.A. just growled and softly muttered to himself, "I just hate being the reason he's getting hurt again." Hannibal gave him a fatherly tap on his shoulder. It wasn't often that the Big Guy needed reassurance and the Colonel felt bad that there wasn't time to offer it now. "Oh well something else I'll need to do once I get my boys out of this mess" he thought to himself.

"Colonel! Uninvited guests coming up fast. I'm gonna need more ammo up here!" Murdock's holler broke Hannibal out of his thoughts.

"Roger that, Captain" he responded. Just then he noticed a road, a glorified pathway really, up ahead on the left.

"B.A.! Douse the lights and take that left!" he ordered. The Big Guy instantly obeyed.

'"Does it seem like the MPs saw us, Murdock?"

"No, Colonel, I think we might have caught a break. I can only see them by their headlights and siren lights. I think darkness was our friend here. Thanks to yesterday's rain I don't think we left a dust cloud to follow either."

"Good! Stay alert though,"

"Of course, Colonel."

"Hey Hannibal! Look at that. Think the van can fit?"

"NICE, B. A. Nice. Yeah we should fit no problem. Good plan," replied their smiling leader.

B.A. drove the van into the shadowing grove created by a cluster of trees next to an eroded sandy hillside. Then he cut the engine. Everyone stayed still and silent in their positions.

About three minutes later they heard and observed their pursuers speed past them. Hannibal risked lighting his penlight to look at the road map. He chuckled and said, "Good. If Decker has this map he'll probably think we took Bended Knee Road - up three miles on the right. It leads to a town called Inyo Springs. That should keep him busy for a few days."

"We'll wait here for a bit. Murdock keep watch for about 15 more minutes."

"Ok, Hannibal. I'll post myself at the edge of this tree cave. Keeping to the shadows of course."

Murdock pulled himself out onto the roof then slid down the windshield.

"Hey, FOOL! Watch out for the wipers!" hollered B.A. "Fool can't do nothing like a normal person."

Right then both he and Hannibal heard a low moan from the back of the van.

"Aw Faceman, we're coming, brother." said B.A. as he and Hannibal moved toward their injured teammate.

They helped Face stretch out on his mat after B.A. readjusted it on the floor. Face was sweaty and trembling from enduring the pain radiating through his body. Hannibal did a quick check and to his relief he noted that the splint hadn't shifted nor had Face's wound reopened. He could only pray that the extra tape Maggie had applied had kept Face's ribs properly in place.

"Sorry, Kid. Didn't plan on a drag race with Decker."

"I know Hannibal. I'm fine," rasped Face.

"Here's his pain medicine, Hannibal. Enough time has passed for him to take another dose," said B.A. He handed the pills and a canteen to the Colonel then he gently helped Face into an upright position so he could safely swallow the medicine.

"Keeping track of my medication schedule, eh Big Guy?" teased Face.

"Yes I am Sucka. Someone has to. Do you got a problem with that?"

"Not in the least." answered Face. "Thanks"

"Hey sorry about the rough ride. That dang fool Decker just doesn't give up".

"Wasn't you're fault, B.A. I'm fine don't worry."

B. A. carefully laid Face back down.

He and Hannibal returned to their seats. Hannibal twisted in his so he could keep an eye on the Kid.

"Hannibal. Maybe we should call Maggie and tell her what happened. She might have some advice for taking care of Face. Maybe tell us how to check to make sure he didn't get hurt worse by this dang ride from Hell." suggested B.A.

Face called out from the back, "No! Her phone might be tapped. After all how did Royce know to contact Decker. No! No phone calls."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes: sorry this update took so long. The rush rush of the Christmas season, a trip, and a family wide cold has kept me away from my "desk". Thank you for your continued interest and I hope you enjoy this installment.

Summary: Letting the dust settle and figuring out what's next.

**No Phone Calls by LAGC**

**Chapter 9**

"Faceman has a good point, Hannibal. I hadn't thought of that. Why was Decker there with Royce?" rumbled B.A.

"Does make a person curious, doesn't it," he responded.

"I'm gonna inspect the van. Make sure she ain't too damaged to work right." stated the Sergeant as he climbed out of the van.

Hannibal turned to check on Face. The Kid was stretched out on his back but elevated slightly by the makeshift pillow B.A. had concocted from their sweatshirts. Hannibal noticed that Face was breathing a bit irregularly and immediately went to him.

"Face why are you breathing oddly?" he demanded.

"I think it's a combination of adrenaline and pain, Colonel. I feel like I just ran an uphill marathon with a bear chasing me." answered Face.

"Are you getting enough air?" Hannibal asked as he checked Faceman's pulse rate.

"Yeah, yeah, Hannibal. My lungs are okay. I don't feel congested. I'm just hurting." replied Face and with an exhausted sigh added, " I hope the pain meds kick in soon".

"Me too, Kid," answered the Colonel as he patted Face's leg. "Rest and catch your breath, Lieutenant, we're going to hole up here for a bit."

Quiet fell. They could hear the night sounds of crickets and other animals. B.A. made shuffling sounds as he deftly made his way around the van assessing the damage with Hannibal's penlight. Once fifteen minutes had passed Murdock returned with his report.

"No signs of enemy activity. In fact all indications are that the two remaining cars kept driving right on past us. Hopefully Decker fell for the Bended Knee Road decoy. I also used some brush to obscure the entrance to this road, Colonel, on the off chance someone doubles back."

"Good thinking, Captain." praised Hannibal. He then continued, "We'll hole up here for a few hours. I don't want to drive off too soon and have our headlights give us away. We'll start off again just prior to dawn."

B. A. entered the van just as Murdock was giving his report. The Big Guy announced that no functional damage had been done to the van. She would be good to go when the Colonel was ready. Hannibal told his Boys to catch some shut eye and he would take first watch. He'd wake one of them in an hour to switch out.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Even though in pain, Face managed to sleep thanks to the medication and pure exhaustion. B.A. then Murdock took their turns at watch.

Near to 4 am Hannibal decreed it was time to go. While rechecking the map he had learned that the makeshift road they were on would eventually link up with a legitimate road. That road would lead them into Nevada. All agreed that this would be their new route. It would take them in the opposite direction that they believed Decker went and it would keep them off the fire road in case Decker doubled back. The able body men made the necessary preparations. Face hadn't truly awoken yet so everyone let him keep sleeping.

They had driven for about an hour when the dirt road finally opened up into a paved one. B.A let out a relieved sigh and said, "Good! 'Bout time, daylight and asphalt." Then he mumbled to himself about not having to worry so much about his driving hurting Faceman. Hannibal and Murdock pretended not to hear this, after-all is was so rare to see the Big Guy so worried about one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Hello Nevada.

**No Phone Calls by LAGC**

**Chapter 10 **

They pulled over as soon as the crossed into Nevada. They had a quick meal, eating the sandwiches Hannibal had packed while at Maggie's. Had it really been less than twenty-four hours since they'd all been comfy and cozy in her home?

Fortunately Face was alert enough when they stopped to eat with them. Hannibal insisted on examining the Lieutenant and forced him to do his spirometer treatment. Clearly Face had a very difficult time with it. His latest dose of pain medication had been given late and hadn't kicked in yet.

As soon as they had eaten, and Face finished his treatment, they were back on the road. Hannibal really wanted to put some distance between his team and Decker. He also wanted to contact Maggie. He knew it was risky but he didn't want her to worry. Hannibal also wanted to warn her about Royce's association with Decker. He resolved to call her from the next pay phone they saw. Then he'd have B.A. drive away from that said phone as fast as he could. They'd head to Las Vegas because it would be a good place to hole up. The old hide out among the masses technique.

Round about noon they came to a small town with a grungy little diner. Murdock ran in to buy some take out. Hannibal went to the old style phone booth outside. B.A. stayed with Face in the idling van. The patient was slowly waking up.

"Hey man, how YA doing back there?" B.A. asked Face.

"Hanging in alright, I guess." answered the con-man.

"Hannibal says we'll make camp come nightfall. Vegas is the destination for our next hole up."

"OK. Where are he and Murdock?" Face asked groggily.

"Crazy man is in the diner scrounging up some food. Hannibal's in the phone booth." replied B.A.

"He's calling Maggie?! I really don't think that's sane." complained Face.

"Hey! I agree with you, brother. But when does Hannibal ever opt for the sane plan?"

Just then Murdock returned with multiple bags of food. Which by the scents wafting into the van contained fried chicken and apple pie, amongst other things.

"Good, Fool, you're back. Now I can go get gas. Hannibal said he'd meet us at that station up the block." growled B.A. Murdock quickly settled into his chair and placed the food bags on the floor next to him.

(_Meanwhile at the phone booth_)

Hannibal had concocted a script in his head for his call to Maggie as he approached the phone. He wanted to fill her in on Royce, Decker, and Face without giving anything away.

He dialed the phone and when she answered he said,

"Hello this is the Annie Bell Car Rental company. We are calling to tell you that the Rolls Royce car you ordered for next week might not be ready. The planned driver and car has to be replaced. We do have a new driver on deck, 'er we know he's comfortable driving the Rolls Royce."

"I understand completely. Please keep me posted. I hope the original driver is okay." she replied.

Hannibal grinned to himself and continued,

"Yes ma'am. The driver is recovering from a collision with a cement truck. Full recovery is expected. Good day, Ma'am." and he hung up. Then he hot footed it to the van.

"Go. B.A.!" he ordered as he sat in his seat. The Big Guy didn't need to be told twice.

Hannibal turned to survey Murdock and Face.

"Success with the grub run, Captain?"

"Affirmative, Colonel"

"Now, Face, don't be giving me that look." Hannibal said.

"Hannibal! I thought we decided no phone calls?"

"No. You suggested no phone calls. I was real careful and cagey. Besides I had to warn Maggie that Decker was around."

"That's just left over jazz from last night. And you know it Hannibal." argued his second in command.

"Relax, Face. I spoke in code. The conversation was quick. And we'll make good time on this road." Then he turned to B.A, "Drive for about an hour then we can find a place to eat."

Everyone sat back and sighed. Hannibal lit a cigar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None needed - an independent piece although it does draw on characters introduced in "Black Day at Bad Rock"

Author's Notes/Summary: Holing up in Vegas.

**No Phone Calls by LAGC**

**Chapter 11**

Their evening camp out and the next day passed without incident. By dusk on the second evening, the lights of Vegas appeared in the windshield. They were a welcomed sight for the Team. B.A. pulled into a small roadside motel. The half lit sign declared it was the Vegas Sleeping Loft and the weakly blinking lower sign promised vacancies.

"I don't think this establishment will appear in any AAA guides, Colonel. And, for sure, I know that even if it does; no diamonds will be next to its name." remarked Murdock.

"Well, Captain, no diamonds mean few to no questions." replied Hannibal.

"I don't care about no diamonds, Fool. I just want a running warm shower." stated B.A. Then he mumbled, "And we all need to sleep in a bed," as he quickly glanced at Faceman.

Everyone agreed with B.A. that showers and beds were in great need. Hannibal went into the office and arranged for two adjoining rooms. Everyone was relieved to learn that each room contained two double beds. One room even had a kitchenette with a table. Murdock helped Face into that one while Hannibal and the Big Guy unloaded their gear. B. A. parked the van right outside the door to Face's room, aimed to the exit - just in case a hasty escape was required.

Once things were organized. B. A. and Murdock took first showers. Hannibal stayed with Face to help the Lieutenant get comfortable. He checked out Face's splint and put a fresh dressing on the wound. Next Hannibal removed the tape from Face's sides so he'd would be able to shower. The bruising on the Kid's sides still looked horrible. The original ones from the fight were that ugly purple black that semi healed bruises take on. But on top of those were angry new ones, no doubt caused by the drag race with Decker. Hannibal flinched guiltily, he hadn't seen Face battered like this since the dark days of Nam.

"Geez Kid," was all he could say.

"I'll be alright, Hannibal. I just need time to heal." reassured Face.

"That's why we are here. This spot will do for now. I'll make better long term arrangements ASAP."

Faceman nodded.

They both agreed that the breathing treatment would be done after Face's shower and a reapplication of the rib tape. By this point B.A. returned. He went over to the kitchenette and started to warm up their dinner. He even started a pot of coffee in the ancient little coffee machine. Everyone smiled when they heard Murdock singing Sinatra's "Luck Be a Lady."

B.A. shook his head and said, "Crazy Man sounds good. Don't none of you tell him though. The Fool would probably run off and audition for a spot in a lounge show." Face and Hannibal chuckled.

"You all set for now, Kid? We'll do tape and the spirometer after your shower. Then meds and dinner?" asked Hannibal. Faceman replied with a nod and a small salute. Hannibal then went off to take his shower. B.A. came over to Face and passed him a fresh hot cup of coffee. He had a glass of milk for himself.

"Thanks B.A"

"No problem, Brother."

They sat in companionable silence simply listening to Murdock's song. They heard him turn off the water. About five minutes later he came out dressed in a grey sweatsuit and with a towel wrapped around his head. He was now humming, "The Lady is a Tramp". He gently tossed the towel toward Face.

"Your turn, Facial One. I've got your shaver and stuff set up in there for you,"

"Thanks Murdock. I appreciate that." Face answered as he started to rise from the bed.

"Wait Face! I'll help you, man. You don't need to struggle." said B.A as he gave support to Face. They shuffled over to the bathroom.

"You gonna be able to manage the shower? It's a walk in one, no tub to climb into." inquired B.A.

"I should be fine, Big Guy". When he saw B.A.'s worried expression, Faceman added, "I promise to call you or Murdock if I run into any problems. Trust me, I don't want to add to my list of injuries. I hate being a problem."

"I'm tired of telling you, man, you ain't a problem."

With that the Sergeant left Face to his privacy.

B.A. joined Murdock at the little table. The Captain had poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Dinner is smelling good. Thanks for warming it up and for brewing the Java, Big Guy."

B.A. waved off Murdock's praise. He finished up his milk with one last swallow.

"Where do you wanna bunk tonight? With the Colonel or Faceman?" Murdock asked nonchalantly.

The Sergeant gave him an intense stare. "Why you asking? You always bunk with Face?"

"YA that's true. But I wasn't sure if you wanted different accommodations this time." Murdock paused and gave B.A. a gentle look, "I mean ... well 'ya had been sleeping in Face's room at Maggie's ... so I was wonderin' if you wanted to continue that pattern."

The Big Guy let a quick smile pass across his lips. He shook his head and said,

"You stay with Face, Crazy Man. Don't wanna mess with tradition. Besides I've gotta make a phone call tonight."


End file.
